


The girl/boy on the train

by beepyay



Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepyay/pseuds/beepyay
Summary: Jimin took a train to her cousin's house when she met a random cute guy. A random comedy AU where Jae can dance and Jimin has a crush on Jae.





	The girl/boy on the train

Jimin P.O.V  
Free time! Finally!

As a college student plus trainee I rarely had this. Not as if I don't have a few hours to fool around with my friend but two days full of it on the weekend was super rare. I was planning to get my lazy ass back to it's home, my lovely bed. But then I remembered my mom desperately asking me to go to my cousin's home so going to my cousin's house I'll be.

The road wasn't that crowdy for a saturday afternoon and it was a good journey to the train station, no snow storm, no traffic, the temperature was just as fine as got7's song. 

I got on the train and stood just next to the door. It was just an another normal train journey time when I saw a guy, sitting a few meters from me, that was watching some kpop's dance performance and he had that "I like to do cover dance" cut. And he was cute. But then again, I didn't think there will be something between us so I just shrugged my feeling away. But then again, ten minutes later, the seat next to him got empty like the destiny asked me to sit next to him, so I sat next to him.

My inhale-exhaling thing became much more slower and stupid me I decided to read a fanfic instead. A m/m fanfic one. A markson fanfic one. A super fluffy and cute one. And yes it's getting slower, my respiratory system.

Jae P.O.V  
I sat on the train and watched some kpop's performance thing when suddenly a girl sit on the empty space next to me. She looked into her phone and had a weird aura around her. Seconds later I found out that she read a m/m fan fiction.

'Ah, she likes gay fanfic' was the only thing I though about her.

Jimin P.O.V  
My back got hurt, for I slouched to long, for I tried to not get that close to him so he couldn't feel a weird atmosphere around me. But now I gotta give up. I looked at the space on my back and tought it was just enough so I leaned my back to the not that comfy chair. Ah, better. Now, time to get back to Markson thing.

Jae P.O.V  
She got a good masculine smell.

Jimin P.O.V  
The transit station was getting nearer, one more station for detail. So I stood and walked to the space near the door. The boy stood next to me not so long after that. Ah, maybe the destiny wanted us to meet longer.

Jae P.O.V  
'Ah, the transit station is getting nearer' I thought as I stood up and walked to a random space near the door.

A familiar good masculine scent went through my nose.

Jimin P.O.V  
We went to a different way, I went left and he went right. I crossed the railway after the train that I was rode left the station. I tried to stood near where I was stood but it was too crowdy so I went left and there I saw that boy again. It seemed like he was going to get the same train as me. I stood not to near from him, maybe enough space to enter a different door. Yeah, I can't went more nearer than that. I'll looked weird.

Jae P.O.V  
Why the train took so long.

Jimin P.O.V  
The train came 5-10 minutes later. People were stood behind the yellow line with full anticipation face. When the train is coming, I looked at the boy. Ah, seems like we are going to enter different door. I waited for people in front of me enter the train when suddenly I saw him walked to the door that I was about to enter and enter through that door. Was he trying to be near me for a longer time?

Jae P.O.V  
'Fuck! Why people in front of me are so slow? Ah, people in front of the door there seems more quick. Let's go there' I thought as I walked to the next door on the train and got in from there.

I decided to stand near the wall, so I could lean my back on it.

Jimin P.O.V  
I was looking for an empty space and the only one that I could filled was the space next to that boy because there were still a lot of people behind me so I went there and stood next to him. The rode didn't took that long, but the train seemed love to stop so sudden that I decided to grab the handrail, but all of it was taken and the nearest one was taken by the cute boy. Crap.

When the train went smooth he took his phone again with both of his hand and I decided to hold on the handrail that was taken by him. It's warm.

Jae P.O.V  
I was looking at my phone when the train decided to stop so I grabed a random handrail near me. My body didn't move that much. So well, good.

Jimin P.O.V  
One more station to my destination. I walked to the door and realized that the boy did the same and stood next to me. Now both of us got our own handrail. The train suddenly slowed down and made me jump, when I could finally stop my self from moving, I realized that my body slightly leaned into him. I kinda didn't want to let go.

Jae P.O.V  
One more stasion to my destination. I walked to the door. The train suddenly slowed down and I feel someone slightly leaned on me. Ah, it's that girl. I'm glad she didn't really leaned her body on me. She looks heavy.

The door opened and we were separated just like that.


End file.
